warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kittypets/Roleplay
This is were you can roleplay as a kittypet. In a Twoleg Garden... I ate some food and walked outside the twoleg house. I chased around a few birds and laid down for a nap. Icy Awesome! 23:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Mickie paused by his twoleg, letting his housefolk pet him. "Ahhh, thanks," He meowed. Prickl ar:D 23:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Scarlet rolled in the grass in her front yard, her belly full of kits. (oh, and she needs a mate!) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Blaze jumped over the fence and played with his young housefolk with a piece of string "let it higher, higher" He purred --ThrushFlight 20:55, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Scarlet jumped back in her home, and had a few tasty treats. She licked her lips, and ran back outside to chase moths. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I hpped onto my feance. I saw Scarlet outside "When will your kits come?" I asked. Icy Awesome! 23:07, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Mickie lay down in his bed of grass drinking in the sweet smells of the garden. He heard voices. He scrambled onto the fence. "Hello?" Prickl ar:D 00:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Blaze hears voices and stops playing with his housefolk and in one leap, he manages to get on the fence. He sees that other kittypets were on it. ThrushFlight 02:06, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Scarlet sighed. "Sooner or later." she mewed. "Oh, hi Mickie!" Scarlet meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "Hi Mickie, hi Blaze!" I said (Can something bad happen to make this more exiting, I mean, we are just sayng hi to eachother.) Icy Awesome! 18:09, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "Hi! Did you hear about those alley cats snooping around in these parts?" Prickl ar:D 19:58, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "No, what are they doing here?" I asked. Icy Awesome! 20:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "Well the alley cats stayed in the city, but now there are so many alley cats that some are travelling to find a better place to live. Yesterday I was with Lily and two cats attacked us. They were all scraggling and stinky. They hurt Lily bad and I haven't seen her since." He explained. Prickl ar:D 20:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "That's bad," I replied (My cat is dumb :P) Icy Awesome! 20:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Suddenly a burning smell hit Mickie's nose. "I think there's a fire," He meowed. He began sniffing and edging along the fence. (Picking up the pace) Prickl ar:D 20:10, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "Oh holy fox dung, FIRE!" shouted Scrorch. We raced over to help him. Icy Awesome! 20:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Blaze got there first and began to kick dust and dirt on it. "It's no use. Help me" Blaze yowled -ThrushFlight 21:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I ran inside my house and brought out my water bowl. I poured it over the fire and put it out. Icy Awesome! 21:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) The fire tried to go on again. "what the kibble?!" yowled Scarlet. She poured some of her water on it, and joined in on kicking more dirt over it. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I think it's gone," Mickie mewed. Prickl ar 13:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet sighed. She looked at Mickie. She liked him. Scarlet's brother, Fox walked up to her. The scars on his should were showing. "You still have those scars the wild cats bave you?!" she growled to her handsome brother. Fox sighed. "Fire?" he asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:58, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Mickie glanced at Scarlet an noticed there was something more that just friendliness in there. There was definetly something else. Mickie felt light-headed at padded back into his nest and found his nest-mate, Alaria curled up on the couch. (This roleplay page should be like one of those love reality shows :P) Prickl ar 01:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) As soon as Scarlet entered her home with her brother, she let out a yowl of pain. Her twolegs picked her up and took her to the vet. Fox was worried. He was also scared because he was locked up in his house with some food and water. "Help!" he yowled. Meanwhile... Scarlet discovered her kits were dead. She cried. She had to have surgery to remove their dead bodies. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:54, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Alaria) "Hello, Mick," I murmured as I saw him pass by. He turned to me, shocked. "I thought you were asleep!" He exclaimed. I purred slowly. I began to groom myself, though I knew I already looked beauitful. Mickie was my little brother. We had the same mother and father but we were in diffrent litters. I could tell that something was on his mind. "Something wrong?" I asked. Mickie shook his head. "No, no nothing wrong, Alaria!" He mewed before heading to the bed. Prickl ar 22:38, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Amazonia) I laid out in the sun in my garden. I wonder where my brother, Paris, was now. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:48, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Mickie skipped with joy when Scarlet returned from the vet. He learned that her kits had died. Alaria padded over to Amazonia to hear the lastest gossip. Prickl ar 23:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Hi, Alaria," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:38, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Anything new?" I asked licking my paw. Prickl ar 23:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Nah, just a couple of rogues were sighted the other day. Nothing much," I said, still lost in thought. "Maybe one of them's Paris," I muttered to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:45, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Paris?" I had heard Amazonia speak of him many times before. "He is your brother, right?" Paris...yes she had heard the name before. A cat had spoken about him before and it wasn't Amazonia.... (Had a random thought: Kittypets team up with Achilles' group of rogues :P) Prickl ar 00:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," I said. "He's my brother." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:11, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "I think I heard about him once. I think they said he got mauled by a dog or something. The cat said that his spirit roamed the alley ways even when he died..." She mewed trying to bring up the faded memory. The cat was Barn, her long-lost mate. He travelled away from here leaving her with the two-legs. Barn was always destined to travel as a loner and Alaria couldn't make him stay. Alaria would stand on the fence looking into the forest, waiting for him to return but he never did, then Alaria gave up and went back to her comfortable life. Prickl ar 00:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) My eyes grew wide with shock and fear. "What! He can't be dead!" I shouted as I rose to my paws. "He can't be!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:21, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "He is safe," I murmured. There was nothing I could do to calm her. (Maybe Paris should visit her to say god-bye) Prickl ar 22:20, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Maybe) I broke down into tears. "He can't be dead, he can't be," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Fox happily skipped to Scarlet. "My kits are dead!" she cried. Fox tried to comfert his sister. Scarlet finally sucked up her tears and walked to Mickie. Fox walked over to Alaria. "What is going on in this story?" he asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:49, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I continued crying. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:16, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Fox licked the crying cat's head. "Cheer up." he meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:00, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I ran back inside my house. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:29, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Fox pricked his ears. He heard paw steps, like stalking. He barred his teeth and snarled. Scarlet crouched, ready to pounce. "Loner..." snarled Fox. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:58, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (Alaria) "Loner?!" I cried and thought of Barn... I looked back at Amazonia's house to make sure she was okay before heading home. "Er, Fox could you take me home? I would like company when a loner's around!" Prickl ar 20:33, March 20, 2012 (UTC) "Kay, I will." meowed Fox. He gave Scarlet a nod to tell her to watch for loners. "Mickie, do you want to look for loners with me?" asked Scarlet. 22:49, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Mickie nodded and cast a shy glance to Scarlet. Prickl ar 23:05, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet growled as she heard the snap of twigs, this time closer. 23:13, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Mickie stepped away from the alley ways. He heard a twig snap and was high alert. Prickl ar 23:20, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet saw something move in the shadows. she leaped at it. It was a brown tom, and she tustled with it. He had pinned her down, but he had a long scratch on his side. 23:23, March 20, 2012 (UTC) "Who are you?" I snarled at the loner. Prickl ar 23:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) The loner ignored Mickie and aimed a blow at pinned down Scarlet's throat. 23:30, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Mickie growled and lunged at the loner, knocking him out of Scarlet's grasp and against the brick wall. Prickl ar 23:31, March 20, 2012 (UTC) The loner landed a blow on Mickie's face. Scarlet snarled and clawed at the loners face. the loner screeched and fled. 23:36, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Snook saw cats fighting from his garden. Too bad his twolegs wouldn't let him outside. He carefully pawed open the screen door and prepared to slip out when his his twoleg, the adolscent, brown-haired female, (me. :P) picked him up. "Oh no you don't, Snook." she warned. She picked him up and set him back on his cat condo and shut the big door. ~Moss (Amazonia) I padded back outside and I watched the cats flee. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "Nice!" Mickie mewed to Scarlet. Prickl ar 15:02, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "Are you O.K?" I asked the cats. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:03, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I lookd over at Amazonia. "I perfer not to fight. I always get all scratched up! Then I have to go to the vet," I replied. "I guess I'm okay." Prickl ar 15:09, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:13, June 14, 2012 (UTC) (I really want Paris to come and say good-bye to Amazonia..If you don't want to then... okay) I flicked my tail. Prickl ar 15:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet licked a scratch. "I'm sure if we find the right herbs, you won't have to go to the vet, Mickie. I'll help you look." mewed Scarlet, her voice full of worry.SilverwhiskerBlackfire, your such a jerk! 23:14, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Snook hissed and pushed the door open (he's smart. :P) He scurried out when no one was looking (he comes back.) and dashed over to were a couple cats were just outside his yard. He leaped up onto the fence and looked down on the cats. You are very close to my territory." he growled. ❄Moss❄ 23:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Fox snalred. His strong and large body, ready to pounce. "Its twoleg territory, not yours." he growled softly. "Unless you wanna fight a twoleg." he mutterd. Scarlet nudged her brother. "Come on, now." she pured.SilverwhiskerBlackfire, your such a jerk! 23:21, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Snook laid his ears back. "What are you doing so close to my ''twoleg's ''yard?" he hissed. ❄Moss❄ 23:25, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Fox lashed his tail, plet bristliing. "defending your Twoleg's territory from a rouge!" retorted Fox. "Please, sir! My brother....He's just....Please excuse him!" mewed Scarlet.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 23:27, June 14, 2012 (UTC) (Snook is arrogant, but he gets some sense knocked into him. :P) Snook licked his paws. "Hmph. Could have taken that rogue out easily." he scoffed. (he's declawed, but doesn't say it.) ❄Moss❄ 23:30, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Fox quickly unsheathed his claws. "Prove it!" he snarled. Scarlet tackled her brother. "enough, Fox! Don't pick on some cat who's just doing his duty1" hissed Scarlet. Fox lashed his tail. "Fine!" he growled, curling his lip.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 23:32, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Snook sighed and looked away. He couldn't tell these cats that he didn't have claws, they'd think he was weak. "I'm sorry I behaved so arrogant. My twolegs were very loud this morning." he covered his ears with his paws. "I guess I was in a bad mood. I shouldn't have picked a fight." ❄Moss❄ 23:37, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet sighed. "Well, I've gotta go, and so does my brother and Mickie... Oh Mickie! I forgot! A-Are you okay?!" mewed Scarlet franticly. She licked a wound on his side.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 23:39, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Snook flicked his tail, his gruff personality returning. "Well, get a move on. I have to get back to my twolegs before they have a panic attack." humor glittered in his eyes. Snook leaped off the fence. ❄Moss❄ 23:42, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Fox rolled his eyes. Scarlet sighed. "Do you need anything, Mickie?" she meowed.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 23:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "No, I better go back," Mickie murmured then gave Scarlet a warm look. "I hope I see you tomorrow!" Prickle! 20:47, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet smiled, and purred. "I'll find you somehow!" she meowed, dashing into her garden.Silverstar 23:56, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay